This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The goal of this pilot study is to examine the cardiovascular and sympathetic responses to venous vascular distention in skeletal muscles. It is postulated that peripheral vascular distention may evoke sympathetic activation, inducing a pressor response (Increased B.P. and H.R.) in humans. Venous distention will be produced by intravenous saline infusion under various conditions and the muscle sympathetic neural activity (MSNA) will be reflected in B.P. and H.R. changes. The hypothesis is that peripheral venous distention will evoke an increase in MSNA.